Archiepiscopal Address to Daelin's Landing
In an unannounced pastoral visit to Daelin's Landing within the See of Stormwind, the Archbishop Alonsus Secundus gave this address. Within hours, the printed address, the archbishop's words transcribed exactly, was posted on several church doors and addressed to the clergy of the settlement, and the Archbishop departed. Printed Address To the faithful of Daelin's Landing From the seat of Archbishop Alonsus II, the Cathedral of Light HONOUR and GREETING Blessings from the Light on high to its lowliest servants below. Indeed will the most humble among men be exalted, whether king or pauper. Cheerfully will the gods give their respects to the high altar and pay homage, and darkness will be banished, peace reigning while unending ages run. It has come to our attention that a new established wing of Our blessed church is established in the fair settlement of Daelin's Landing. We praise this house of Light for its perservence despite the dangers of its unique locale, and we celebrate Our children there who have become dedicated stewards to preserving their way of life and their own unique culture. These celebrated traditions - these treasures - has given our ancestors Light for ages upon ages. The lore of the Light runs deep in our blood, but it is more than mere words that sanctify the philosophy of the Light among others. Our worship is not passive; we cannot be contented with the scriptures, though without moral error they are, for the fullness of our faith. We must manifest our scripture into our living, taking the lessons and employing them in our journey to connect with those around us in community. The author is not the brightest man, but We know much of community. Community is a most beautiful thing, for the work of ten holy souls together can outweigh a hundred well-meaning loners. This, you see, is the message of the Light, if we are to believe the scriptures and the prophets who tell us of the coming and final struggle against darkness. In this struggle, the followers of the Light must act as one body, even as the Light is one. But community is as fragile a thing as it is beautiful. Small nuances and differences of opinion - if left unattended to, or worse, held onto stubbornly - will divide the community. And like a pane of stained glass that has cracked, the fractured community will only become more shattered and less efficient as a vessel of Light. So too is it with the Church. How is it that you believe the scriptures that we read during liturgy came about? They holy books were manifest over time through the hard work of the community - the hard work of a church that was one. The Church must be whole, one, and universal to please the Holy Light. The episcopal lineage must proceed with the authority of the Archbishop, the Light's mouthpiece in our plane. Bishops, if they are truly bishops, must be empowered so by the faculty of the archbishop, just as it has been for thousands of years. Perhaps more importantly, the residents of one village should not be taught that their Light is any "truer" than the Light that the next village believes in, lest violence, unrest, and fear impede solidarity, tranquility, and sound education. We therefore invite the episcopary character of the local church to meet with Us personally that We might discover the path the Light has set before us for unity and a Daelin's Landing that is in communion with the Holy See of Stormwind. Let us first unite the See, then the Church, then all races and peoples together in awe of the things the Light is operative in. We pray that you consider these things deeply as you continue your good work. In solidarity, ALONSVS SECVNDVS Category:Documents Category:Ecclesiastical Documents